


Jade

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [19]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Break Up, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Kihyun is a weak, weak man.





	Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 - Public

The meeting drags longer than they expected. Kihyun straightens himself and looks at the board, tries to make sense of the words and numbers and diagrams, but really, he doesn’t have the patience. Every so often he dozes off again, slouches and clicks his pen. His coworkers are getting impatient too, nobody enjoys unplanned company meetings and they’ve already run out of coffee. The CEO keeps talking and someone from the back of the room audibly yawns.

There are a lot of people in the room, all the department heads of the company and then some more. Kihyun feels uneasy. Tries not to turn but knows Hoseok is at the opposite side of the table, staring at him.

It’s been more than a month since they last met. Two and a half since they broke up. Kihyun has been obviously avoiding him and is thankful that they work in completely different floors. No need to make things harder than they already are.

“I hope we all work well for our company’s future” the CEO says and there’s a collective groan, chairs sliding on the carpeted floor and the projector is turned off, leaving the room in half-darkness for a few moments before someone turns the lights on.

Kihyun’s eyes meet Hoseok’s. His gentle hazel eyes Kihyun used to love so much.

He heads straight to the door, gripping his car keys and walking quickly, briefly wishing a good night to his coworkers who are scattering to different directions, some going back to their offices to fetch their things, others to the elevators and some to the cafeteria.

Kihyun heads to the underground garage, the lowest of the three the company offers. He has been parking there since it’s always half empty, at this late hour only two more cars in the big space. He presses the remote and hears his car unlocking with a beeping sound, only a few steps away.

But he can’t ignore the steps following him.

“Kihyun, please.”

He doesn’t need to turn around to see it’s Hoseok, but he does it anyway. Hoseok in his silver suit. Wearing the tie Kihyun got him for their fourth anniversary, a year and a half ago.

“What?” He says, tries to sound stable but it comes out in a breathless whisper. Because it’s been so long since he saw Hoseok so close to him. Because he misses him like hell. Because their relationship was so broken that Kihyun knows they cannot fix it. They cannot start anew.

“I wanted to talk” Hoseok moves closer, stands right in front of Kihyun.

“There’s nothing to say.” Kihyun opens the door of his car, tries to shut down every little voice in his head that’s begging him to stay for a few more seconds and listen to Hoseok. But he’s stronger than this.

“Kihyun, please, please give me a second chance. Or at least let me explain myself.” Hoseok steadies himself with a hand at the side of the car. He looks tired.

Kihyun is a weak, weak man.

“Did you come to work by bus?” He asks instead. Hoseok despises the morning traffic.

“Yeah” Hoseok mutters, looks at his watch.

“I’ll drive you home.” Better than giving him a second chance. Or sleeping with him. Just sharing the same space for twenty minutes. It’s too late and the buses take too long to come.

Hoseok slowly opens the door, slides into the small space, the seat still pulled back to be comfortable for his broad frame. He looks stressed. As he should be.

“Kihyun, I-“ Hoseok stutters and Kihyun starts the engine.

“Shut up.” Kihyun feels all the disgusting emotions pooling inside him again, nesting in his heart and making him feel as bad as the day he shouted and cried until Hoseok put all his things in a bad and left.

“Just let me-“ Hoseok continues and Kihyun feels his blood boiling.

“Shut the fuck up Hoseok” he snaps, voice too loud and when he looks at Hoseok, his pained expression, he gets even angrier, “you fucked up, you fucked us up Hoseok” he doesn’t know when his hands find Hoseok’s blazer, pull him by the collar to shout into his face, “you have the nerve to ask for forgiveness after sleeping around for a whole year you fucker?”

“I still love you” Hoseok whispers and Kihyun deteriorates, climbs into Hoseok’s lap and pushes him back on the seat.

“Do you listen to yourself Hoseok? I’ve fallen out of love, I’ve lost all of my respect for you. Move on with your fucking life, go spoil your new lovers or whatever.”

And Hoseok stares at Kihyun who has run out of breath. And he kisses him, cause that all Hoseok knows how to do. Kiss Kihyun in the middle of a fight instead of talking about anything like they should.

And Kihyun doesn’t pull back, doesn’t even try because Hoseok’s lips on his own is the single feeling he’s been craving for so long. He’s not gonna decline something given to him.

And he knows he should stop, kick Hoseok out, shout some more at him. He can’t.

He can’t even move with Hoseok’s hands on his body, rubbing his thighs and sliding up his ribs, undoing his tie and kissing him more.

Kihyun finds himself completely immobilized still when Hoseok opens his slacks and moans how much he wants him in Kihyun’s mouth.

Button-downs open and ties gets thrown at the backseat, kisses turning almost painful, more teeth than tongue and Kihyun finds himself chanting Hoseok’s name, grinding against each other, staining their work clothes in the poorly lit garage.

Hoseok palms Kihyun’s erection and takes him out of his pants, Kihyun thoughtlessly returning the favor, that sense of familiarity and pure habit kicking in. Everything about Hoseok reminded Kihyun of home. Everything except that cologne Hoseok smelled of when he came home late at nights. Kihyun was ignoring it for so long, took Hoseok into his arms and slept soundly every night.

His sweet Hoseok would never even look at someone else. Until he did. And Kihyun trusted him so much that he had turned almost blind to all the signs.

Their hands and bodies move together, Hoseok’s head thrown back and Kihyun decides to give him one last present, leans down and marks Hoseok’s neck, bites so hard that he tastes blood on his tongue and Hoseok spills between them, ruts against Kihyun and leaves strangled moans and little cries.

Kihyun comes soundlessly, his high leaving him as soon as it hit him. He tucks himself back into his pants and avoids Hoseok’s teary eyes.

“Kihyun I still l-“ Hoseok tries to take his hands and Kihyun slaps them away.

“Never. Do never say that again. Don’t even think of it.” Kihyun falls back on the driver’s seat, takes a deep breath and starts the car.

He drives fast, Hoseok quiet next to him. He still has all of Hoseok’s favorite radio stations saved. He likes none of them and it’s been so long since he last turned on the radio. Hoseok left and took so many parts of Kihyun’s life with him.

He stops right in front of Hoseok’s apartment building, wishes that evening is a bad dream and he’s gonna wake up when he pushes the pedal again. Hoseok’s taking too long to open the door.

“Go, what are you waiting for?” Kihyun feels exhausted, drained.

“I wanted to talk.” Say the same old bullshit again. As if love alone has ever solved anything.

“I don’t.”

“See you around then.” Hoseok opens the door.

“You won’t.” Kihyun has decided. Time to finally move on. “I’m quitting tomorrow morning.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
